Out for Revenge
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: "Because, you're not Naruto," Itachi's form faded to Obito, "and you're just like Kakashi."


KON'NICHIWA MUTHA FUCKAS! X3

So, it's almost Halloween again? Well, this calls for a celebration! A Naruto Horror Fic! I think I'll be able to crank these out quickly!

Out for Revenge

Chapter 1: Day 1: A Strange Gift

-present-

Guy rushed into Naruto's house to find Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi dead. Naruto was strewn across a pentagram, Sakura had been stabbed multiple times, and Kakashi looked to have stabbed himself in the heart with a kunai.

Behind Guy, Neji stood there, slightly shocked, Tenten looked like she was about to throw up, and Lee's eyes were filled with sympathy for his sensei. Guy noticed something in Naruto's hand. It looked like a journal. When he picked up the little blue book, he saw "Ouija" scrawled on the front in bright orange marker. Guy opened it and began to read.

_-October 10th, Day 1 of Usage-_

_A Ouija board appeared on my doorstep today. I decided to use it with Sakura and Sasuke. I'm writing this journal to keep track of what happens and so I don't forget how to use it..._

Naruto was sitting on his couch, huddled over himself, hiding from the world. It was a day where any normal child would be happy- his birthday. But, no. On this day, if he went outside, people would throw rocks at him, curse at him, call him horrible names, all because of the Kyuubi...

In the midst of his thought, Naruto heard someone knock on the door. Nobody was there when he had answered it, but when he looked down, he saw a box wrapped in birthday wrapping paper. Inspecting it, the blonde found it had no "to: from:" label on it.

"This is weird..." He began tearing away the festive paper to reveal the box of a Ouija board. Just then, another knock.

This time, it was Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura greeted, "Wanna go train?" Naruto bounced up and down happily as an idea hit him.

"Wait..." He ran back inside, shoved the box in his backpack, and led the two out. "Follow me."

After about half an hour of walking from Konoha, Naruto finally stopped and sat down, pulling the box from his bag.

"What's in the box?" Sasuke asked. Naruto opened it to reveal the Ouija board, which Sakura immediately grabbed and began looking at.

"No way! Where did you get this?"

"It just appeared on my doorstep..." Naruto picked up the note he found inside and began reading it.

"Sakura," Sasuke started, staring at the pinkette, who was still marveling at the Ouija board, "You do know that those don't work, right?"

"Of course they do!" Sakura exclaimed, Sasuke startled by the sudden outburst towards him. "I should know, I've used one before."

"Sure you did." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura abruptly turned, clutching the board to her chest.

"No, really! With my grandmother! After my grandfather passed..." Sakura, along with the others, became silent. The two who were arguing then began looking over Naruto's shoulder.

_Happy birthday, Naruto!_

_ I've heard you been wanting one of these, so I decided to get you one! Oh, and actually USE it. I went through hell to get this for you..._

Naruto was the one to break the silence.

"Anyways...we should try it!" Sakura nodded in agreement. Sasuke showed his disbelief.

"Pah...fine, I don't have anything better to do."

The trio gathered around the board, placing their hands on the finder. Sakura started, closing her eyes.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Naruto asked, slightly puzzled.

"I did this when with grandma, so that she knew that I wasn't moving it. Is there anyone here with us?" The finder slowly moved to "yes". Naruto went next.

"Who are you?" Naruto's face drained all it's color when the finder spelled out _your mother_. Sasuke asked the next question, with encouragement from Naruto and Sakura, who opened her eyes since Naruto was convinced that she wasn't doing anything.

"What's your name?" The finder spelled out _Kushina_. Sakura was about to say something when the finder went to spell another thing out.

_You're Sasuke, aren't you?_ It was Sasuke's turn to feel freaked out.

"Yes...why?"

_The last time I saw you, you were just an infant! Your mother told me about what happened with Itachi._

"W..what?" Sasuke stared at Naruto and Sakura, who shared equally scared expressions.

_Well, you see a lot of people in the afterlife. She was my best friend and we wanted to watch you and Naruto grow up together..._

"I'm done!" Sasuke abruptly moved his hands away from the finder. "You guys have sick minds to think this is funny!"

"We don't..." Naruto uttered "goodbye" to his mother before he and Sakura moved their hands away. "We weren't doing anything..." Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"Clam yourself, Sasuke. It was real." The young Uchiha looked at them, slightly embarrassed about his outburst. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Okay...I'll try again. If it works," he looked at Sakura, "I'll go on ONE date with you." Sakura almost screamed with glee. "But! If it doesn't...you have to leave me alone for two months..." Sakura shook his hand.

"I can make that bet." The trio formed around the board once again and began contacting somebody.

_Hello._

"Hi!" Naruto screamed, causing Sasuke to flinch. "Who are you?"

_That generic background ninja that dies a lot._

"Oh...why are you here?" Sasuke asked, confused and curious.

_I don't know. Oh! I'm being resurrected! Gotta go!_ The three removed their hands. Sasuke stared at his companions.

"I have a feeling that was faked." Naruto looked at Sakura.

"So do I."

"I didn't do it!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Two out of three." Once again, they began to play the game. This time...Sasuke believed it.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

_Don't use that tone with me, Sasuke._

"Who are you, telling me what to do?"

_Your father, Fugaku._ Sasuke's expression turned to one of fear and sadness. Naruto and Sakura had never seen him look so vulnerable.

"D-...dad?"

_Yes. You know, I still think you're weak...get stronger, kill Itachi, but don't make his mistakes._

"That's it! I'm done for today!" Sasuke jumped up from his spot and took a few steps away. He turned back toward his friends, tears escaping his eyes.

For the next few days, it was the same routine. They were using it longer and longer each day. Until...they met a new spirit.


End file.
